battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gory
Gory (ゴリさん Gori san, Gori) is a White enemy that appears in Main Chapters and Legend Stages. Enemy Gory is first seen in Madagascar in Empire of Cats, where two Gories appear at different times. This enemy also walks fast and attacks very fast. It does 80 damage in Empire of Cats Chapter 1, 120 damage in Empire of Cats Chapter 2, and 320 damage in Empire of Cats Chapter 3. Big waves of Gories can be deadly without the proper strategy, and cats. Fragile cats such as Bird Cat, should not fight Gories without some help. Strategy Gory is basically a more annoying version of Jackie Peng. Just like in Dubai, you get thrown with another one of these guys. To deal with them, you may need the Energy Drink Treasure, so you can get money faster. Bird Cat also helps, but using it against a Gory/Gories is generally a terrible idea and will only result your cat dying without spamming Cat/Macho Cat and Tank Cat/Wall Cat. However, after the player has got enough strong units, Gories shouldn't ever be a problem. The best way to kill a Gory quickly is to use 1-3 Gross Cats/Sexy Legs Cats and many Cats/Macho Cats and Axe Cats/Brave Cats as peons or attackers that can knock the gory back in 1 hit. e.g. Lizard Cat. be sure to protect your longer ranged cats like Lizard Cats/Dragon Cats Cat and Gross Cats/Sexy Legs Cats with small cheap cats like Tank Cat/Wall Cat and Boogie Cat/Samba Cat. Dictionary Variant Gory Black (Black) Gory's Black enemy variant. It has much more health and damage, and twice the movement speed. Also the variant with the most knockbacks. Gory Groom (Event Enemy) This enemy only appears in The Forbidden Bride Event. It has the most health of all the variants, but is the slowest. Angelic Gory (Angel) Gory's Angel enemy variant. It has much more health and damage, and over twice the movement speed. Zory (Zombie) Gory's Zombie enemy variant. It has much more health and damage, and also less knockbacks. Can burrow under your Cats once, and revive with full health after being killed. General GreGory (Alien) Gory's Starred Alien enemy variant. It has the Barrier ability with a breaking point. It also has more knockbacks, health, damage, and range. Gorilliam (Event Enemy) Gory's Other Alien enemy variant, with less knockbacks, higher health and range, and a high chance of warping cats back by 500 range. Appears in Forbidden Bride Pt II. Gory Junior An enemy of the Summer Lesson event, has moderate health and big damage, more range, attack faster and is faster than original gory. Plus, doubles his attack when his life is over 50%. Shakurel Gory The shakurel variant of Gory. Has double the health and double the damage. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the backswing end until the attack animation start. Gallery Japanese Gorilla.jpg gorilla en.jpg Gory and Kory in 4koma.jpg|'Gory' and Kory in Nyanko Daisensou 4koma Trivia Most of Gory's variants (excluding Gory Black) are mocked for having a scary face. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/008.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Jackie Peng | Baa Baa >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:White Enemies